


It's just love

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Everything between them? It's just love.





	It's just love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Dear simplyn2deep  
> I hope you like this! I actually ended up writing three drabbles for you, so the other two are in the treats collection! Thank you for giving me the chance to write these boys again - it feels like years since I last did so!

It's just Danny slapping Steve's hand away from his computer.  
It's just a grin that accompanies the request to "book 'em Danno."  
It's just an exasperated sigh that holds a dozen different meanings.  
It's just a casual glance when he strips his shirt off that lingers a fraction longer than it should.  
It's just one more meal after one more successful case is closed.  
It's just sitting outside with the smell of the ocean and a cold beer.  
It's just a smile, casually tossed around between them like a football.  
It's just a kiss, unexpected, unpredictable, unstoppable. 

It's just love.


End file.
